MI MUNDO IDEAL
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Los dioses son demasiado orgullosos para reconocer que los humanos son el mayor error de la Creación, y si ellos no hacen algo para corregir este error ¡Me corresponde a mí hacerlo! Yo seré el encargado de erradicar esta enfermedad y devolverle a la Creación su verdadera belleza e impartir justicia divina, y con el cuerpo de Son Goku, podré moldearla para volverla ¡MI MUNDO IDEAL!


**MI MUNDO IDEAL**

 **Buenas noches fandom de DBZ, como se ha vuelto tradición para mí, cada primero de mes hago un One-Shot sobre alguno de los villanos principales de la serie, y como lo dice el Summary, ahora le toca a un villano que prácticamente es nuevo pero que rápidamente se ha ganado el odio (y cariño en algunos casos) de muchas personas:**

 **¡BLACK! (O Zamasu o como quieran llamarle XD) Si ya hice fics dedicados a Freezer, Cell, Broly, Majin Buu, Bills y Pícoro Daimaku, era obvio que tarde o temprano haría uno del Goku malvado.**

 **Aquí voy a tomar tanto en cuenta lo visto en el Anime como en el Manga (A pesar de las grandes diferencias que hay entre ambos) y como es la primera vez que lo manejo, espero que salga bien**

 **Empecemos. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball Súper son de Akira Toriyama, Dragon Ball GT y las películas son de la Toei Animation, pero la historia y cualquier personaje OC que aparezca es de mi propiedad y todo será contado desde el punto de vista del psicópata.**

Observaba con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción lo que acabé de hacer. El panorama desolador resultado de una pequeña muestra de mi inigualable poder es sin duda el más hermoso espectáculo que se pueda apreciar.

El enorme cráter en medio, las edificaciones y estructuras destruidas, el cielo oscuro, las frías brisas que aspiraba profundamente y agitaban mi cabello y prendas, y lo más importante, sin ningún rastro de humanos; sencillamente perfecto. Un paso más cerca de lograr mi objetivo.

-¡BOM, BOM, BOM!- pero mi momento de dicha fue interrumpido por unas explosiones causadas por el armamento de ese molesto grupo de rebeldes que tanto fastidian y piden a gritos que los extermine cuando hacen sus inútiles intentos por detenerme

¡UNA VERDADERA MOLESTIA! Pero al mismo tiempo me causa tanta gracia ver como esos seres tan insignificantes sudan sangre al querer ponerme un alto, ¿Y por qué no? Gozar del sufrimiento que les inflijo después de haberles dado falsas y hacerles creer que me han herido de forma grave.

-¡Mátenlo, mátenlo, mátenlo!- la líder de ellos, esa estúpida y entrometida pelinegra, me apuntó con su escopeta y abrió fuego junto a sus soldados. Sus balas solo se embutían contra mi cuerpo sin hacerme ni un solo rasguño ¡Ni siquiera me hacían cosquillas! Sin dudas dan lástima.

-Ya deberían saber que ningún arma mortal tiene efecto sobre mí- al sonreír de medio lado y dar un paso hacia adelante hice que todos ellos retrocedieran asustados -¿Cuándo aprenderán que nunca podrán derrotar a la perfección y belleza en persona?-

-¡¿Cuándo tú aprenderás a no subestimar a los humanos?!- arqueé una ceja divertido al oír esta voz. Resulta que estos estúpidos solo eran una distracción para que así, el único ser de este mundo que me podía entretener a lo grande, surgiera del piso detrás de mí para atacarme por la espalda.

Reaccioné rápido y moví hacia atrás mi mano derecha para detener su espada cuando estaba por cortarme. Por más que se esforzaba no podía liberar su arma, ni siquiera intensificando su aura dorada y rugiendo con todas sus fuerzas. Luego de reír le di una patada en el abdomen haciendo que abriera los ojos de par en par, escupiera sangre, seguido de un puñetazo al rostro que lo envió contra un edificio haciendo que se derrumbara encima de él.

-Disminuir tu Ki y usar el de estos insignificantes humanos para camuflarte y pasar de ser percibido para que no te pudiera detectar fue una buena jugada, Trunks. Que lastima que eso no surte efecto contra un genio del combate como el que soy yo- le arrojé varias ráfagas de Ki creando muchas explosiones creando más bella destrucción de la que ya había -así aprenderá.

-Y en cuanto a ustedes…- giré para encarar a los demás insectos inmundos, pero todos habían emprendido la retirada -eso es, huyan como las ratas cobardes que son- solté otra risa hasta que noté que su líder era la única que seguía en su lugar viéndome con todo su odio -¿En serio piensas hacerle frente tu sola a un dios invencible?- ella o es muy valiente o muy loca.

-¡Tú no eres un dios! Solo eres un maldito demente que goza del sufrimiento ajeno ¡SERES COMO TÚ SE MERECEN LO PEOR QUE PUEDA EXISTIR!- comenzó a dispararme con su escopeta.

-Un mortal jamás podrá entender los propósitos y forma de pensar de una deidad que está más allá de los conceptos del bien y del mal impuestos por los insignificantes humanos, ni en un millón de años comprenderías mi propósito final- con la mano izquierda agarré los perdigones de su arma justo antes de que impactaran contra mi cuerpo -es una pena que no podrás estar presente cuando lleve a cabo la última fase para completar mi obra maestra- de un soplido se los devolví.

-¡MAI CUIDADO!- su patética vida fue salvada por ese impertinente saiyajin al haberse puesto delante de ella recibiendo los perdigones -¿Estás bien?- le dijo que no le pasó nada -ve a ponerte a salvo. Yo me encargare de este infeliz- volvió a transformarse en súper saiyajin.

-¿Dejas de lado toda táctica y estrategia para resolver esto a tu estilo? Como tú desees- me troné los nudillos -cuando tú quieras- me puse en guardia listo para volver a hacerle sufrir.

-¡HHAA!- se arrojó directamente de cabeza al ataque ignorando los gritos de esa estúpida mujer.

Luego de otra divertida pelea que no llevaba a ninguna parte, de saciar mis ansias de lucha y de que él volviera a huir como el cobarde que es al darse cuenta de que jamás podrá vencerme, era momento de regresar a mi morada. Una linda cabaña alejada de cualquier ciudad y que se encuentra en un bosque, que a diferencia del resto de este demacrado mundo, es bello y majestuoso, digno de un ser divino como lo soy yo.

-Al fin regresas- me recibió mi socio, mi hermano de causa y el único que entiende mi forma de ser -te he estado esperando- en una mesa sirvió el delicioso Té que solo él sabe hacer -¿Ahora por qué te demoraste? ¿Volviste a perder el tiempo peleando contra ese saiyajin?- me preguntó cuándo ambos tomamos asiento y le di un sorbo a mi taza deleitándome con su sabor.

-Sabes muy bien que a este cuerpo le fascinan los combates y debes en cuando me cuesta mucho trabajo mantenerlo bajo control- respondí llevándome una mano al pecho, él rió negando con la cabeza y también tomó de su taza -cada vez te sale más sabroso- lo halagué.

-Gracias- le dio otro sorbo a la suya -¿Cuándo proseguiremos con la siguiente fase de nuestro plan? Ya nos hemos quedado demasiado tiempo en este mundo- pidió con algo de impaciencia.

-Pronto, será pronto. Hasta entonces, sigamos disfrutando del infortunio de todos estos humanos despreciables y deleitémonos de sus desesperados intentos por frenar lo inevitable- reímos cómplices y en sincronización le dimos otro sorbo a nuestras tazas.

Me da risa cuando recuerdo lo que ese viejo tonto de Gowasu tanto decía, sobre que nosotros los dioses debemos proteger a los humanos y otras formas de vida "civilizadas" ya que tienen el potencial de hacer grandes cosas y evolucionar con el paso del tiempo para volverse seres devotos que puedan coexistir con los demás en paz y en armonía.

¡SON PURAS ESTUPIDECES! Los dioses son demasiado orgullosos para reconocer que los humanos son el mayor error de la Creación, una enfermedad que devasta todo a su paso, el origen de la maldad y de todo lo malo que existe y que corrompe la belleza del universo. Si ellos no están dispuestos a hacer algo para corregir este error ¡ME CORRESPONDE A MÍ HACERLO!

Siempre lo he sabido, desde mucho antes que tuviera este cuerpo, cuando era simplemente un aprendiz de Supremo Kaiosama; mejor dicho, cuando era solamente Zamasu.

Desde un inicio era diferente a los otros Kaiosamas debido a mi gran habilidad en el combate, me consideraban un genio en las batallas, cosa que me ayudó mucho para ser acogido por Gowasu, volverme su aprendiz y algún día ser el Supremo Kaiosama del Universo 10.

Pero otras cosas que me hacían diferente del resto era mi perspectiva de los humanos. Todos decían que debíamos tratarlos con amor, respeto y cuidarlos de todo mal (sin interferir de manera directa por supuesto) por ser el supuesto máximo triunfo de la Creación.

Yo nunca los vi de ese modo. Solo debía echarle un ojo a todo lo que han hecho para rápidamente darme cuenta de que son en realidad la aberración más grande que existe. Se matan entre ellos mismos por disputas estúpidas, sus corazones se corrompen fácilmente y sus almas son envenenadas al dejarse guiar por sus deseos egoístas, a donde quiera que van causan dolor, destrucción y muerte, tienden a repetir los mismos errores una y otra vez, casi nunca aprenden de estos, y puedo seguir dando incontables ejemplos.

¿Ese era el máximo triunfo de la Creación? ¿Seres irracionales que solo se preocupan por sí mismos sin tener consideración alguna con los demás y con el entorno a su alrededor?

¡¿En que estaba pensando el gran Zeno Sama cuando creó a criaturas de esta índole?!

Gowasu quiso que cambiara mi perspectiva de ellos diciéndome que viera su lado más noble y puro, afirmando que hay belleza en lo que hacen y que a pesar de los incontables seres que gozaban de hacer el mal, también habían varios más que solo quieren vivir en paz los unos con los otros, incluso afirmó que hasta los dioses podemos aprender algunas de cosas de ellos.

¡QUE SACRILEGIO! ¿Qué podría aprender yo de esos seres bárbaros? Lo único que aprendí de ellos fue a odiar, ya que su impureza es tan grande, que hasta puede llegar a afectar de manera negativa a las deidades supremas del cosmos.

Lo intenté, lo intenté y lo intenté. Trataba de ver ese supuesto lado bueno que ellos tenían, pero por más que lo intentaba, solo veía su verdadera naturaleza. Algunas veces me daban ganas de impartir justicia, no la justicia barata y estúpida de ellos, ¡Sino justicia divina y darles el castigo que se merecen por las atrocidades que cometen, que han cometido y que cometerán en algún futuro!

Aunque… esta no era la manera en como un Supremo Kaiosama debía comportarse. Destruir mundos y a sus habitantes le corresponde a los Dioses de la Destrucción, no ha nosotros. Se supone que debemos ser seres justos, benevolentes y ofrecer amor hacia los mortales… ¡PERO ES QUE ME DABAN MUCHAS GANAS DE…!

Durante un tiempo tuve dudas sobre qué era lo que en realidad yo quería hacer y cómo evitar que la presencia humana contaminara la pureza y belleza del cosmos con sus actos pecaminosos. Hasta que un par de sucesos me abrieron los ojos y reforzaron mi opinión sobre ellos.

Era un día de rutina y estaba preparando un delicioso Té para mi maestro, hasta que sin previo aviso apareció Bills, el Dios de la Destrucción del Universo 7, junto a su maestro y asistente Wiss diciendo que venían a investigar algo, cosa que me confundió.

No estaban solos ya que junto a ellos se encontraba un humano muy particular que se hacía llamar Son Goku, que sorpresivamente, me pidió luchar contra él.

¿Lo decía en serio? ¿Un mortal desafiando a un dios? ¡¿PERO QUIÉN SE ESTAVA CREYENDO QUE ERA?! ¡¿Cómo osaba dirigirse a mí de esa forma?! ¡¿ESTABA LOCO O QUÉ?!

Al principio estaba muy reacio, no quería mancharme las manos con un ser tan detestable como lo era él que no tenía respeto ante los dioses, pero Gowasu me dijo que luchara para que de esa manera cambiara la manera en como yo veía a los humanos.

Y claro que mi perspectiva cambió ¡AHORA LOS ODIABA MUCHO MÁS QUE ANTES! Ya que no solamente tuvo el descaro de retarme ¡SINO QUE PUDO VENCERME CON MUCHA FACILIDAD!

Era inaudito, no, ¡MÁS QUE INAUDITO! ¡ERA EL INSULTO MÁS GRANDE QUE SE PUDIERA HACER! No solo contra mí ¡SINO CONTRA LOS DIOSES EN GENERAL! ¿Un simple mortal venciendo a una deidad y encima diciendo que se divirtió mucho por el enfrentamiento? ¡NO EXISTÍA PEOR OFENSA QUE ESA! ¿De dónde salió este sujeto? ¿Qué le hace creer que es digno de retar a un dios? ¿Dónde sacó el poder para dejarme en ridículo? ¡EXIGÍA RESPUESTAS!

Es como los demás humanos, dejándose guiar por sus deseos egoístas sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias de sus acciones y faltándole el respeto a los dioses, ¡ESTO NO SE IBA A QUEDAR ASÍ! De alguna forma u otra iba hacerle pagar por lo que me hizo ¡De eso no había duda!

El otro suceso que reforzó mi opinión sobre los humanos ocurrió poco después de nuestro enfrentamiento. Gowasu quiso viajar al planeta Babari para demostrarme que los humanos no son los seres estúpidos e incivilizados que yo tanto aborrezco y que con el tiempo pueden pulir sus asperezas y evolucionar para alcanzar la grandeza y volverse individuos nobles y de buen corazón.

Quería ir hasta ellos usando uno de los Anillos del Tiempo y me dio uno de sus Pendientes Potara ya que solamente un Supremo Kaiosama puede viajar en el tiempo. Al llegar a ese mundo vimos lo que yo me suponía, solo eran una criaturas barbáricas y estúpidas que resuelven a base de fuerza bruta cualquier tipo de conflicto; tan patéticos y lamentables.

Pero él quiso probar su punto y viajó mil años en el futuro de ese mundo para que pudiéramos apreciar lo supuestamente mucho que ellos han avanzado. Nada cambió, seguían siendo los mismos animales inmundos de antes que consiguen lo que quieren a la fuerza y continúan resolviendo las disputas con violencia, ni siquiera tienen leyes, ni reglas, ni justicia de algún tipo.

Otra cosa que tanto detesto de los humanos y de los otros seres humanoides es que desperdician el don del libre albedrío y el conocimiento que los dioses les dimos. Tienen la capacidad de razonar y resolver las cosas de manera pacífica y la desperdician por siempre dejarse llevar por sus deseos egoístas e impulsos como lo había dicho antes.

De repente, uno de los Babari quiso atacarnos. Me enfurecí de sobremanera ya que era igual que ese tal Goku ¡SE ATREVÍA A DESAFIAR A LOS DIOSES! ¡Esta vez no iba ser tan gentil!

El querer golpearme solo le di un leve empujón haciendo que chocara contra una pared de piedra. Eso no fue suficiente para disuadirlo y de nuevo quiso atacarnos, por lo que esta vez lo partí a la mitad con mi técnica especial.

Mi mentor se horrorizo y me preguntó qué era lo que había hecho. Yo entré en una especie de trance. Me gustó…. ¡ME GUSTÓ MATAR A ESA ALIMAÑA! Así era como los humanos y demás criaturas que recibieron el libre albedrío y la capacidad de razonamiento deben ser tratados por no valorar lo que les hemos dado ¡TRATARLOS COMO LAS MALDITAS PESTES QUE SON!

Cuando regresamos a nuestro hogar Gowasu estaba decepcionado de mí diciendo que ese individuo pudo haberse vuelto un gran líder que cambiaría la forma de los demás Babari y los guiaría por el camino correcto; que iluso era al seguir pensando de ese modo.

Yo ya tenía mi objetivo en mente: La erradicación de todos los humanos y criaturas humanoides no solo de este universo ¡Sino de los 12 Universos! Pasa así limpiarlos de la impureza y salvarlos de todo el mal que ellos sean capaces de causar. Universos sin estos seres que los corrompan ¡SERÍAN UNIVERSOS PERFECTOS Y DE UNA BELLEZA SIN IGUAL!

¿Cómo iba a llevar a cabo esa meta? La respuesta vino a mí cuando mi mentor estaba viendo una pelea que se llevó en un torneo entre el Universo 7 y el Universo 6. Se trataba de ese idiota que me desafió luchando contra un asesino del Sexto Universo.

Lo que me sorprendió fue su poder ¡ERA TREMENDO! Y parecido al de un dios. Gowasu me dijo que ese era el estado de Súper Saiyajin Dios Azul, una transformación que solo ese idiota y un individuo llamado Vegeta podían alcanzar.

¿Eso significaba que los mortales podían alcanzar el poder de los dioses y que cuando luchamos él no peleó con todas sus fuerzas? ¡ESE ERA OTRO SACRILEGIO Y MI HUMILLACIÓN AUMENTÓ!

Pero Gowasu me dio otro dato muy interesante, sobre las Súper Esferas del Dragón que pueden cumplir cualquier deseo sin ningún tipo de restricción. ¿Objetos que pueden cumplir cualquier tipo de deseo? Era algo demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero de ser cierto… me ayudaría mucho.

Para verificar esto fui hasta el ser que lo sabe todo, Zuno Sama, y obligué que me dijera todo acerca de esas esferas y también acerca del humano que me derrotó.

Me sorprendí por lo que dijo, de que pertenecía a una raza de guerreros casi extinta llamada Saiyajin, y que al igual que los Babari, eran unos salvajes que conseguían todo lo que querían por la fuerza y siempre recurrían a la violencia para afrontar cualquier adversidad.

Como él fue enviado a la Tierra cuando era solo un bebe justo antes de que su planeta de origen fuera destruido por un cruel lord cósmico llamado Freezer, las aventuras por las que pasó al crecer, las múltiples batallas que ha tenido contra todo tipo de enemigos, incluso contra el propio Bills, como siempre daba lo mejor de sí y nunca se rendía ante cualquier obstáculo y era capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible para salir adelante. No me gustaría reconocerlo, pero en serio era un guerrero admirable y digno de respeto, pese a su aptitud sumamente infantil y estúpida.

El enorme odio que le tenía desapareció ya que se me ocurrió algo que me ayudaría en mi misión de erradicar a todos los humanos. Si teniendo dentro de él su estúpido y noble corazón ha sido capaz de lograr cosas que aparentaban no tener solución alguna… ¿Qué tanto podría hacer si tuviera el mío en su interior?

Si pudiera combinar un cuerpo como el de él con un corazón como el mío ¡Me volvería invencible! Alcanzaría nuevos niveles de poder y nadie podría evitar que llevara a cabo mi objetivo ya que poseería el cuerpo del ser que es capaz de solucionar cualquier inconveniente. Gowasu intentaría detenerme, así que con todo pesar, lo tuve que matar para que no me estorbara y quedarme con sus Pendientes Potara y con el Anillo del Tiempo para volverme el nuevo Supremo Kaiosama.

Una vez hecho esto reuní las Súper Esferas del Dragón, invoqué al gran y todo poderoso Zalama y le pedí como deseo que cambiara mi cuerpo con el de Son Goku y así lo hizo, sin limitación alguna.

Podría haberle pedido en primer lugar que erradicara a todos los humanos y seres humanoides de todos los universos para ahorrarme esfuerzo y devolverle la belleza a la Creación enseguida, pero si hacía eso, no conseguiría la misma satisfacción que obtendría si llevara a cabo esa meta con mis propias manos (Esto último figurativamente hablando)

Al principio sentía una rara sensación, el cuerpo de un Saiyajin sin dudas es muy diferente que el de un Supremo Kaiosama. Pero al mismo tiempo podía sentir el poder extraordinario que fluía por cada una de las venas de este cuerpo, junto con el deseo desenfrenado de enfrentarse a todo tipo de oponentes y gozar de la emoción del combate.

Sin dudas…. ¡ESTE ERA EL CUERPO DIGNO DE UN DIOS! No solo el de un dios, sino del futuro salvador de todos los universos que existen cuando logre deshacerme de esa peste, lo que es irónico ya que justamente usaré el cuerpo de ese hereje que me desafió, humilló y aumento mi odio hacia los mortales ingratos para llevar a cabo mi tan anhelada meta; además, no puedo negar lo hermoso que me veo así.

Y que mejor manera para comenzar con la purga que empezando a destruir su patético mundo, en especial cuando las primeras víctimas fueron esposa e hijo a quienes les di fin luego de haberlo matado a él estando en mi viejo cuerpo. La expresión que ellos pusieron al ver que iban a ser asesinados por una cara a la que tanto querían me generó un placer extra.

No mucho después de apoderarme de este cuerpo, viaje a un futuro alternativo del universo 10 topándome con un homólogo mío y de Gowasu. Él podría serme de mucha utilidad ya que solo yo mismo puedo entender mi forma de pensar y comporte mis metas y objetivos, y porque también pudo conocer a un Son Goku y desarrollar un gran odio hacia él como que el que yo tuve.

Así que volví a matar a mi tutor y le ofrecí a mi otro Yo uno de los Pendientes para que se volviera mi socio y que pudiera acompañarme en mis viajes en búsqueda de la purificación total.

Ese fue el inicio de todo, con el Anillo del Tiempo podíamos viajar a distintas épocas, a diferentes líneas del tiempo y a los distintos universos que hay para impartir justicia y borrar de la Existencia a esos mortales que tanto corrompen su santidad y hermosura.

Primero había que deshacerse de los Supremos Kaiosamas para asegurarnos de que los Dioses de la Destrucción no intentaran detenernos, ya que si ellos morían estos también.

Algo que mi nuevo cuerpo no estaba muy feliz de hacer ya que así se le negaría la emoción de una pelea contra un oponente muy poderoso, pero primero es el deber y luego el placer. Pero ¿Por qué no se puede combinar ambas cosas? Ya que no hay nada malo divertirse en el trabajo, je, je.

Con cada pelea que tenía contra los distintos seres de los 12 Universos, más poderoso me volvía y mayor control tenía sobre mi nuevo cuerpo. En este aspecto me arrepentía por haber matado a los Dioses Destructores porque sin estos, eran muy pocos los seres que me pudieran ofrecer una pelea emocionante.

Aparte de eso, contaba con el Anillo del Tiempo que me protegía de cualquier cambio de mi pasado ya que no importase que cosas me sucedieran en algún ayer, con él en mis manos seré inmune ante cualquier alteración y podría seguir haciendo todo lo que quisiese. Y también gracias a su poder me podía reponer enseguida de cualquier daño que recibiera, y como tengo el cuerpo de un Saiyajin, me vuelvo más poderoso luego de recuperarme de cualquier lesión grave.

Mi otro Yo tenía un pensamiento diferente respecto a esto ya que en vez de haberle pedido a las Súper Esferas del Dragón, antes de que las destruyéramos, que le dieran el cuerpo de algún Son Goku pidió que lo volvieran inmortal afirmando que un cuerpo inmortal y que nunca morirá era el adecuado para un dios todo poderoso.

Difiero en esto ya que ser inmortal e indestructible no significa que no pueda ser vencido porque aunque no puedas morir, te pueden encerrar o sellar en algún sitio especial. Pero a larga eso será lo que nos dé nuestra carta del triunfo cuando al fin completemos la fase final de nuestro plan.

Luego de incontables viajes y batallas llegamos a una línea del tiempo alterna del Universo 7 en la que nos hospedamos actualmente. Me llamó la atención la pelea que ese Saiyajin llamado Trunks tuvo contra Dabura el Rey de los Demonios y el Mago Babidi ya que en esta no solo murió el único Supremo Kaiosama que quedaba, sino que la Espada Z en la que estaba encerrado el antecesor de este fue quebrada por lo que murió y por lógica Bills también.

Eso nos ahorró esfuerzo y luego de haber exterminado a las demás formas de vida incivilizadas e insolentes de este universo nos enfocamos en los humanos de esta Tierra. No quedan muchos debido a que la mayor parte murió hace varios años por culpa de unos Androides pero los que quedaban eran suficientes para que me pudiera divertir a lo grande con su sufrimiento, en especial con el de ese estúpido que ve como las personas que intenta proteger muere en frente de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo y trata de entorpecer inútilmente nuestro plan maestro.

Para ellos yo soy un demonio que causa miseria y dolor solo por placer, pero como se lo dije a esa mujer, es porque sus pequeñas e insípidas mentes no pueden comprender mi motivación ni ver más allá de lo que está a simple vista. Jamás entenderán que esto lo hago por un bien mayor, para crear un mundo mejor que estará limpio e inmaculado sin su presencia para contaminarlo.

Lo que yo veo y ellos no, es la belleza absoluta ¡LA BELLEZA DE UN EDÉN PURO SIN HUMANOS!

El plan del que mi camarada se refería se llama "Plan Cero Humanos" que consiste en que nosotros nos volvamos tan poderosos que superemos el poder de las Deidades Destructoras y nos volvamos el único Dios Supremo de toda la Existencia.

Tal vez ya hayamos acabado con ellos al asesinar a los Supremos Kaios, pero aún quedan sus asistentes y maestros, junto al Sumo Sacerdote Daishinkan, los guardaespaldas del gran Zeno Sama y este último. Otra razón más por la cual lamentar haber matado a los Destructores, los únicos que podrían herirme lo suficientemente grave para así aumentar mi poder de manera significativa, ya que quedando solamente Trunks ¿Qué otros individuos podrían ofrecerme una reñida pelea que me sirva para volverme más poderoso y sacarle todo su potencial a este cuerpo?

El nivel de poder que tienen ellos es tremendo, fuera de la comprensión del cualquier mortal, en nuestro estado actual no podríamos siquiera hacerles un rasguño. La estrategia que tenemos es combinar la inmortalidad de él, alguien que nunca podrá morir y se recuperará al instante de cualquier lesión, con la habilidad de volverse más poderoso cada vez que sea lastimado, o sea yo, ya que con los Pendientes Potara podremos estar fusionados para siempre.

Un ser con esas características se volvería invencible ya que después de ser herido una y otra y otra vez conseguirá enormes aumentos de poder con los que algún día podrá retar al propio Zeno Sama y hacerlo a un lado junto con sus esbirros para así volverse el único y todo poderoso Dios Supremo.

¡Ya quiero tener el poder necesario para deshacerme de todos ellos! Y al fin corregiremos el grave error que hicieron y que se niegan a reconocer. Crearemos un reinado perfecto que durará por toda la eternidad, impartiremos justicia divina, le devolveremos a la Creación la belleza que perdió por esa enfermedad llamada humanos y nos aseguraremos que estos nunca vuelvan a surgir para que no lo corrompan todo con sus actos pecaminosos.

No puedo esperar ni un segundo más para al fin crear…

 _ **¡MI MUNDO IDEAL!**_

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 02/11/2016.**

 **Y así termina este One-Shot dedicado al psicópata amanerado de Black (O Zamasu o lo que sea XD) espero que les haya gustado y no se traumasen con su retorcida forma de ser.**

 **No tienen idea de lo que me costó hacer este fic desde su perspectiva, es que su forma de ser y objetivos son tan complejos que casi me parto la cabeza para hacerlo lo más fiel posible, aunque creo que no me quedó tan floripondio como el original ¿Cierto? XD**

 **¿Entonces él tiene razón? ¿Nosotros los humanos y otras formas de vida civilizada somos los causantes de todo lo malo y hemos corrompido la belleza de la Creación con nuestros actos pecaminosos? ¿Merecemos ser erradicados o se nos debe seguir dando tiempo para evolucionar y mejorar como individuos y como especie? Son preguntas profundas ¿verdad?**

 **Aprovechando esto hago una invitación para que se unan al grupo del foro South Park Hispano. En mi perfil está el Link para que lo vean si les interesa y en donde se hablan de distintos temas, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán ;)**

 **Ahora sí, me despido, y les recuerdo que en el pasado ya había hecho One-Shots de los grandes villanos de la serie: Freezer (¡El Más Poderoso del Universo!) Cell (Ser Perfecto) Broly (La Vida del Guerrero Legendario) Majin Buu (Por Siempre) Bills (Un Sueño Hecho Realidad) y el viejo Pícoro Daimaku (La Maldad Encarnada) ya que con ellos y este fic de Black, el único que me falta hacerle un One-Shot sería al gruñón de Vegeta, eso sin tomar en cuenta a los villanos de las películas y de GT (como si alguien fue a tomar en cuenta a estos XD)**


End file.
